


In the Spirit of Christmas

by PotatoButt



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gift Giving, No Spoilers, just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: In which Christmas Eve goes differently.(No major spoilers included! It is in canon setting, but I wrote carefully to not include any detailed spoilers, only some vague mentions of something being accomplished. That being said, I decided to do a mild divergence and alter how Christmas eve happens in the game. Happy ending!)





	In the Spirit of Christmas

On Christmas eve, there was a light snow falling in Shibuya square. The Phantom Thieves stood there together, a feeling of accomplishment overwhelming all of them. As the group finished making plans for the next day, Futaba began to turn away. “I’m worried about Sojiro, so I’m gonna head home.” She let her gaze linger on Akira for a moment and then walked off, hands linked behind her back. Akira, however, didn’t immediately follow her, since the others were still saying their goodbyes for the evening.

After everyone else left, Akira stood by himself, taking in the utter normalcy of Shibuya square. It was like nothing had even happened. The large TV screens were glowing just like they always did. After a few minutes, Akira was snapped out of his stupor by his phone jingling in his pocket. He brought it up to view, smiling to himself when he saw Futaba’s chat icon. 

“I called Sojiro and he seemed ok!”  
“So, I have a proposal. Let’s spend Christmas Eve together.”  
“I wanna get some cake and fried chicken and go to your room.”

A couple of snowflakes landed on the screen as Akira typed his response. Futaba would be waiting for him at LeBlanc, so he started to walk briskly to Yongen. There were lots of people in Shibuya, occupying all of the open restaurants and shops, getting dinner or maybe even last minute gifts. 

“I should stop by the supermarket for some cake…” Akira thought to himself as he got closer. Unfortunately, the supermarket was out of regular cakes. In the end, Akira picked out an oversized cupcake that would probably be enough to share with Futaba.

Finally, Akira walked up to LeBlanc’s familiar door. Just as he reached for the door handle, Futaba swung the door open, smiling.

“Welcome home! Oh hey, you got cake!” Futaba took the cupcake from Akira once he was inside. She pushed up her glasses and sighed, “Curse you, Christmas! There were long lines everywhere, so I didn’t get any fried chicken!” She glanced up at Akira with a soft smile, “But, this huge cupcake will do.”

Akira smiled back at her, “Let’s chill.” Futaba happily agreed, leading the two of them upstairs to the attic. Futaba sat the cupcake on the table and sat on the sofa, starting to pop open the hard plastic casing around the cake. Akira slipped his shoes off, but even through his socks, the floor was still uncomfortably cool. He turned to Futaba. “Hey, are you cold?”

“Mm, a little. Bring over that space heater!” She pointed at the appliance. Akira nodded and pulled it over to the couch, plugging it in under the table. After a few minutes, the emanating warmth became noticeable. Even so, Akira pulled the blanket from his futon and brought it over to her. 

Futaba’s favorite winter outfit was a little impractical, since shorts and thigh high socks couldn’t possibly be warm enough. However, it was extremely cute, so Akira never spoke against it. 

Once Akira was certain they would be warm enough, he settled on the sofa next to her, pulling the blanket over his legs as well. The two decided to play some video games while they munched on the cupcake. Futaba had the controller for the most part, since this particular game was single-player only. Sitting still for that time made Akira notice how worn out he was. He stifled a yawn, took off his glasses, and slouched down to rest his head on Futaba’s narrow shoulder.

Futaba tensed up for a moment, but quickly relaxed. They’d been dating for a little while now, and she was becoming more and more comfortable with romantic actions. She would still get adorably flustered at times, but that’s just her personality. 

During a cutscene, Futaba tilted her head so her cheek was resting on Akira’s head. “I wonder how many couples are out there tonight.” She paused, and set the controller down. “It, um, kind of feels like we’re being swept up in the romantic atmosphere…”

Akira turned his head slightly, nuzzling against her warm cheek. “Let’s get swept up,” He replied.

Futaba took a sharp breath and leaned away. “O-oh, I have something for you!” Akira sat up straight, looking at her curiously. Futaba produced a small gift-wrapped rectangle from her pocket. Akira took it with a smile, noticing the warm blush on her cheeks. He tore off the paper to reveal a nice looking pair of earbud headphones. “The ones you had were super lame,” Futaba explained. “These are super cool and have great specs! They were having a special on these in Akihabara, and, um, I just thought you’d like them.” 

Smiling, Akira reached up to pat the top of Futaba’s head, which just served to make her more flustered. “I appreciate it,” Akira told her. “Ah, I have something for you, too. Hold on.” He stood up and walked over to his bag. He’d actually bought her gift a couple weeks ago, not particularly with Christmas in mind, but now felt like the perfect time to give it to her. He turned around to see Futaba sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, a curious look in her eyes. “Here,” Akira handed her a long and narrow box.

Futaba raised an eyebrow, “Hmm… Is it a personalized stylus? Character chopsticks?” She gently shook the small box, but it made no sounds.

“Just open it.”

Futaba untied the dressy ribbons and pulled the top off of the box, uncovering a delicate necklace with a small, heart-shaped charm. Her eyes went wide, but she said nothing. For several moments. To the point where it became concerning.

“Futaba?” 

She just continued to look down at the box’s contents.

“Hello?”

She finally blinked and looked up, cheeks hot. “S-sorry! I just wasn’t expecting something so… Nice.” Futaba removed the necklace from the foamy cushion it was packaged in. “Jeez Akira, way to make my gift look so level one.” She looked up at him to pout.

“No, it’s not level one. I’ll treasure it. I just wanted you to have this.” Akira smiled and took the necklace from her. “Here, let me.” Futaba nodded and turned slightly, lifting her long hair so that Akira could fasten the necklace at the nape of her neck. The heart charm rested just below her collarbones. It was small and subtle, but it looked right at home on Futaba. 

Akira sat back down on the sofa, pulling the blanket over his legs once more. Futaba snaked an arm around one of his, leaning against him.

“S-so what was that about… Being swept up?” Futaba said quietly, tightening her hold on his arm.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Akira replied, turning to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Yeah,” Futaba sighed contentedly. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
